gilans apprenticeship book 1: the bronze oakleaf
by rangergilan
Summary: halt takes his first apprentice... gilan. when he and halt are called to stop a bunch of criminals who are terorizing the fief. when halt gets hurt its up to gilan and his new skills to stop them. And will gilan get his bronze oakleaf? FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED, AND OTHER REWRITES WILL EVENTUALLY FOLLOW.
1. Chapter 1 followed

Disclaimer: I do not own Rangers Apprentice, although some of this story, and possible future ones are based off of events mentioned in the books.

As some of you may have noticed this is a rewrite and I have not touched this story in years(so here is the first chapter rewrite. I'm going to leave this story up and replace chapters one at a time, when I do ill say so in the summary.

In this first story Gilan is 14, so by the time he finishes training he would be 19, making his the youngest member of the corps.

Chapter 1

Followed

Gilan was following him again, he'd been all day even as Halt tried to shake him. He knew little about the 14 year old save when David would mention his curiosity about the ranger corps. Not that he hadn't noticed himself. Gilan's 'sneaking' skills were sorely lacking. Few people had every escaped the notice of the ranger, and those occurred many years ago. Halt could spy a tuff of hair in a line of training apprentices or a shaking bush as soon as he entered the battle school during the brief visits he could accommodate. Halt, with his years of experience and practice could pick out things hidden over a mile away, so it was no challenge picking Gilan out hiding behind the bushes near the border fences. He smiled inwardly _I hope he's ready, _he thought. _I hope I'm ready _he added after. Halt was there in fact to ask his father about Gilan's possible future.

"Are you sure about this Halt?" The young ranger turned his attention back to the battle master. _I'm not sure, dammit! Crowley's better at this than I am. It would be so much easier to give the boy to another ranger to train….no I want to do this. _

"Yes I am Sir David. I know he will do it, and I can see plenty of potential". Here he tilted his head in Gilan's direction. David's eyes flicked in the indicated direction and swiftly returned. He had a small smirk of his face. David smiled fondly at his new found friends

"He's your charge teach him well, and Halt? Take care of my son." Halt gave an imperceptible nod. They shook hands and Halt departed back into the forest with Abelard. After riding for a mile he slowed Abelard down to a walk. He looked down at his companion_. this will certainly be entertaining _the horse told him. 

As Halt rode into the forest Gilan quickly rose and followed him, careful to stay concealed by the fences. The boy slipped quietly into the forest, if he had looked back to the fields he would have seen his father still standing there. After following Halt (unknowingly) in circles two hours Halt finely stopped for lunch by the creek. Gilan crouched behind a tree while Halt prepared a fire. He would wait until he saw the right moment to plead his case. No matter what Halt said he was not taking no for an answer.

When Halt sat down for coffee Gilan crept closer to the rangers camp sticking near the shadow of the trees. Every time he or Halt made a sound Gilan froze. He stayed to Halt's back, and while he squirmed the ranger never turned his head. He stopped right behind Halt, and deciding whether to speak or retreat when Halt's hand shot to the side and grabbed Gilan's shirt collar. Halt twisted the collar sending the boy scrambling for footing. Then with a small pull of his arm, Halt sent the boy flying. Gilan, as young as he was weighed a little more than normal boys his age because the muscles built in battle school. Even so, the boy fell into the water with a splash. Halt let him swim for a minute before fishing him out of the creek.

With lightning speed halt drew his saxe knife and aimed it at the center point of Gilan's neck. _I'm not gonna hurt him, but I could surprise him a little _Halt decided. He eased up on his grip and pulled the knife back so he didn't cut Gilan. "Why were you following me?" Halt snapped with his face inches away from Gilan's. He already knew the answer but he wanted to see what the boy would do. Gilan for his part was close to freaking out. That had certainly not gone as he had planned, not that he had a true way of going about this. At least Halt hadn't killed him.

He pushed down his fear and opened his mouth to answer Halt. But he closed it again_, what was he going to say_?, how could he explain what he was doing. "I was just…you forgot your uh…I want to be a ranger" he finished in a just barely audible whisper. He hung his head in shame thinking that Halt would send him back to his father in defeat. Halt didn't move for several moments and looked intently at Gilan. Halts next words surprised both of them as they were so out of character. "I do need to go up to the castle. You can accompany me until then, and then we'll see…"

"See what?" Gilan cut in. Halt rolled his eyes in mock horror.

"So the curiosity begins" he said not answering the question. Gilan noticed it but he didn't ask Halt again and walked over to help him pack. When they were done Halt swung into the saddle and started off without a word. Gilan tried to match his pace while continuing to ask questions. _It's probably wrong to make him jog _Halt thought. The next start of the questions made him reconsider his earlier sympathy.

"What should I call you?" was one of his many questions "Sir, master?"

"My name is Halt boy, feel free to use it" he replied without a look at Gilan. Gilan smiled from behind him. Halt turned and narrowed his eyes in irritation. "And you might want to learn something about the rangers right now. Do not interrupt them during coffee, or you might find the consequences are-" here he swept his hand out, palm up in Gilan's direction, "rather unpleasant after a while".

Gilan smirked, "I can keep up" he said recklessly. Halt lifted a brow and turned back to face forward in his saddle.


	2. Chapter 2 the castle

Chapter 2 the castle

GILAN & HALT

Gilan had never been to the castle before and it was a great sight for him. The sentries were changing guard duty, the maids were bustling around, and messengers of the kingdom were running messages. _Wow I might be apart of this some time _Gilan kept in his head. A maid wasn't looking up and almost ran into Gilan. But he dogged just in time to keep the maid from plowing into him. Finally the maid noticed him "Oh i'm so sorry sir please forgive me" the maid screeched. "It's ok" Gilan said trying to hide his surprise. The maid had called his sir even though see was at least ten years older then he. The maid left and he ran to catch up with the ranger. "Jeze its busy here" Gilan said to halt at one time. "This is nothing to the usual busyness here" He looked at the youth walking next to him. _Truthful, courage, curiosity, quick thinker, stealthy he's going to be a good ranger _Halt was thinking almost allowing himself to say that. He shook himself _just keep walking_. They arrived at baron Jon's office not soon after and his assistant, Allen, shoved them in. Gilan looked around the room it was pretty plain. Barron Jon was incredibly rich but didn't like to show it. The room had a desk, a filing cabinet, and a cot in the back of the room. "Oh halt there you are come in come in" Baron Jon said. Halt and Gilan were clearly already in the room but he just said that out of politeness. "Hello halt whose this young man," he asked. "This is my new apprentice Gilan" Halt answered. Gilan's head snapped up to look at halt. Halt saw the question in his eyes and nodded once. Apprentice, apprentice! Gilan couldn't believe it halt actually accepted him. His mind snapped back to the conversation. "So halt, there have been some troubles with bandits whitby (the fief next to them). I've sent knights in but they don't come back out. We need to get this problem settled, the villagers are already talking about it," he said. _These must be some bandits _Gilan thought. "Yes baron we're on it" halt replied. The baron nodded and gestured for them to leave.

HALT

When they left the castle halt headed south toward his cottage. "I won't have time to train you before so I want you to stay here" he said when they entered his cottage. "But halt…" Gilan didn't get time to finish his sentence. He held up his hand. "No buts those bandits are dangerous and you don't know anything about this so stay here until it get back." Halt said. He started on the list of chores for Gilan to do "sweep the floors, clean the pots, cut fire wood, clear stables, and cook diner. You can cook right?" he asked Gilan. "No, but I can do everything else" he said. "Ill show you when I get back. Now don't leave this house" halt turned around and left.

GILAN

Gilan sat down, he couldn't believe it, and halt just left him there. At first he was angry but then he began to think about it. It made sense now that he thought about it. He wasn't trained and those bandits sounded dangerous. He let go of his anger at halt and started the chores. _I never knew cleaning took so much energy _he thought as he finished sweeping. He set down the broom and started on the other chores.

HALT

Halt crouched behind a bush by the bandit's campsite and waited. They were just getting back from taking villagers by the road. "Aw man dude this is just to easy. These villagers are scared so easily! We should stay here," the first man said. "If we stay in one place to long, well get caught. Anyway Redmont just got a new shipment" the second man, and obviously the leader, said. "But" the other man whimpered. "Hey i'm in charge so what I say goes, got that" the leader screamed. Both men drew their weapons; the others tried to stop them but didn't want to get in the way. This is going to far halt thought. He drew an arrow from his quiver and set it on the bowstring, then raised his cowl over his face. He quickly rose from his crouch behind the bush. "King's ranger, drop your weapons!" halt yelled at the top of his lungs. The men jumped back in fright and there weapons fell one by one. The leader was last to drop his weapon; he held it until halt aimed his arrow strait at his chest, and then threw it to the ground. He heard something coming from the bushes behind him and walked over to it, keeping the arrow notched. A knight came rushing out from the bushes. He lowered his sword when he saw halt. They both turned back to the bandits and tied them up. "Can you finish this I need to be somewhere" the knight nodded and halt returned to his horse, Abelard. He realized he had been gone far to long and Gilan would be waiting for him. _Wow this is new _he thought. He'd never had an apprentice to look after before. And he wouldn't mess up on the first day.

GILAN

Gilan heard halt coming up onto the narrow verandah and quickly opened the door to meet him. He had finished the chores sometime in the afternoon and went to exploring halts cabin. It had a living room that connected to a small kitchen. It also had two doors to the side; halt room, which also is used as his office, and Gilan's room. Gilan's room so far has a bed, a polished metal mirror, a nightstand next to the bed, and a wardrobe (which Gilan just dumped his clothes in when he got there). Halt walked in and sat in the seat opposite of Gilan. "So how did it go" Gilan asked halt. He already knew the answer but wanted to get the ranger to talk. He'd heard that halt was not very chatty from his dad. He was determined to get halt to talk though. "Fine, just fine. Don't let it worry you," the older ranger said. He could see clearly what Gilan was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. "Well what happened anyway?" he eagerly demanded. Halt sighed, there was no way he could not answer Gilan. The boy would just keep trying. After waiting for several minutes halt finally answered him. "Just a bunch of petty criminals trying to make big bucks out of stealing from the villagers. Just show them an arrow pointed at them and they all run like little babies" halt reported. Gilan nodded and stood up "well i'm pretty sure that when you left you said you'd teach me how to cook when you got back" Gilan announced heading into the kitchen. Halt stood up and nodded _he's not easily distracted _halt reasoned. "Ok the first thing you need to know how to make is coffee" halt said. Gilan smiled. Apparently he already had an addiction to the smooth liquid. For the next hour or so halt taught him how to make coffee, stew, and steak.


	3. Chapter 3 training begins

Chapter 3 Training begins

"Put the broom down Gilan, I have something to show you" halt said and dragged Gilan behind him into the forest. They walked for half an hour, halt showed him how to use the cloak and stick to the shadows to remain unseen. Gilan was best at moving unseen and with the wanting to impress halt made him even better. "Ok enough of that I'll show you the weapons next" halt yelled over his shoulder.

Gilan stood up and quickly followed him into a clearing close by the house. Halt set down the small bundle he was carrying and gestured for Gilan to come over. Halt pulled out a small bow and handed it to Gilan. Gilan took the bow in his hand and looked at it. The bow was a beautifly-crafted item. Each tip curved back in the opposite direction. Instead of one long piece of wood, like Gilan was used to, it was a lot of smaller pieces glued together to form the curve. "It's a recurve bow" halt explained, "you cant handle a full longbow yet so the double curve will give you extra arrow speed and power, with a smaller draw weight".

"Can I shoot it?" Gilan asked looking up from the bow.

"If you want to, go ahead" he said.

Gilan ran to the quiver and drew an arrow from the pocket. He pulled the arrow back and shot for a target twenty meters away. _Whack! _The curved part of the boy smacked the side of his arm causing Gilan to drop the bow. He yelled out and sat down next to the bow and rubbed his arm. "THAT HURT!" he said to Halt. The ranger shrugged "You need to learn to wait a little bit" he said to Gilan. He pulled a stiff leather cuff from his bag and put it on Gilan's arm.

"Ok try again" he gently lifted the apprentice to his feet. This time Gilan shot the arrow and it hit the side of the target ten meters away. Gilan seemed to know how to shoot but his aim needed lots of work. "Put it down we'll work on it later". "These are ranger knives," he said. He handed Gilan the knives and he quickly pulled the first one out. "That's a saxe knife. You use it if your enemy gets to close quarters" halt remarked. You can through it, but it can also block a sword stroke. The next is the throwing knife. It's for throwing, the width at the top balances with the hilt. The finest steel smiths in the Kingdome made these knives. Remember to keep it sharp" halt looked sternly at his apprentice. He slowly nodded and put the knives next to the bow.

He looked back up at Halt. They practiced with the bow and knives for the rest of the day. First he practiced with his knives. he tried it just as halt told him a few hours ago. starting with the throwing knife on his belt he slid it out and threw it underhand in one smooth motion. He practiced from standing and sitting positions. Also next to the target and randomely throwing it. Halt later showed him something he called the double knife defence. "Throwing knife on top, saxe on the bottom" he said. The ranger took out his own knifes and quickly demonstraited for his apprentice. He moved the knives up, down, left, right, and told him how to block a lunge.

Gilan was left to practice for the rest of the day while halt went to talk to baron Arald. Along with his weapons training Gilan was also tought Geography, History, and belive it or not a little politics. "You need to know hoe to deal with polititions on day, there a big pain in the neck and it would be good to know how to get the better of them" he told the boy repeativly.

Today however; he had a geography test and knowing halt, it was not going to be easy. So he went over every country,culture, language, climate, and currency he knew. Unfortunatly, concentraiting on the test made his aim terible when he tried to shoot the 200 meter shot. But the worst part was that chose that time to come out of the house to summon his new apprentice. Gilan had only been halt's apprentice for a couple days but he was already a great shooter and to Gilans dislike that meant when he did bad he got a _long_ lecture from Halt.

"Boy what are you doing" Halt yelled from his house. He walked up to Gilan still waiting for his answer. "I was just going over the material for the teast today Halt" Gilan innocently said. Halt was already shaking his head before he finished. "You need to be focased on shooting. if youre not focased then you miss your target. if you were actually shooting at someone and missed them what do you think would happen?" He asked getting his breathing under control. Gilan quickly took in breath.

Halt called him boy, that was not a good thing, he usually called him boy when he was mad. Wisely Gilan didnt answer and just turned back to shooting. Getting rid of all his other thoughts, he Aimed drew and released. This time he got the arrow in the middle ring.

im updating the chapters so look if you see any new parts

thank you rangerali for being my first reader!

the next chapters should be out soon

please comment


	4. chapter 4 Blaze

I'm sorry it took so long, I've been busy

Chapter 4 Blaze

GILAN

He and Halt have been walking for what seemed hours to Gilan. "Where are we going?" the boy complained. Halt looked at his young apprentice but didn't answer. They kept walking. "Were here" Halt said stopping at a clearing. Gilan looked around. He saw a small cottage near the other end of the clearing, next to that was a stable with five stalls attached to it. Ten feet away was a large circular curial. Halt walked up to the cottage and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Tom where are you, were ready" he hollered. Gilan saw a shadow cross the room of the house and opened the door. Tom was a tall man a little bigger than average belly. He had a very long black beard as well. To Gilan the man looked around two hundred. "I'm coming ranger, I'm coming," he said closing the door. Gilan was taking aback; no one would dare talk to a ranger like that. _Apparently this man would _Gilan thought. Halt gave Gilan a look that he knew only to well by now, that look said _do NOT ask unnecessary questions. _To Halt unnecessary questions were things that had nothing to do with the subject of _what if_ questions. Gilan, Halt and the horse trainer made their way to the stable. "Ok boy, this one 'eres yours. Her names blaze" the horse trainer said indicating a horse on the far side of the stable. Blaze was dark brown with a black mane and a white stripe on the front of her head. Blaze was a little taller in the leg then most ranger horses. Tom walked over and led the horse to Gilan; he took the reins from tom and led the horse out of the stable. "Well go on say hi," Tom said. Gilan looked over to halt, who gave a shrug. "Um hi blaze I'm Gilan, I guess were going to be partners now" Gilan said. He felt weird talking to a horse but also kind of like he was supposed to. Blaze nodded his head at the boy. "Now let's see if you can ride 'im" Tom said. Gilan ran to the fence and lifted the saddle up. He quickly moved to blaze and saddled her. "Ok ready" he said. Gilan was pretty much bouncing with excitement. Halt's glare made him stop and relax. He stood and looked at tom. "Before you can ride 'er you 'ave to get a feel for 'er" tom horseman said. Gilan was disappointed that he didn't get to ride yet but also relived that he didn't have to ride yet. (He rode battle horses before but was a little bit afraid of heights). He didn't know however: that blaze was a very small horse compared to the massive ones he rode in battle school. "Um how do I do that? What do I have to do…sir" Gilan stuttered. "Sir… never been called sir before" Tom considered. Gilan smiled. Halt raised his eyebrow. "Right, back to the 'orse" he said. Tom led Gilan into the corral and put reins on Blaze. "Run 'er around a bit". Gilan whistled and Blaze started trotting around the fence. After twenty minutes of that Gilan finely asked the question that was on his mind. "What is this supposed to do" he said. Tom caught the tone in his voice and turned around. "You need to get a fell of 'er! The way she walks, ever step and muscle that moves. You need to know from on and of the horse," he explained. Gilan nodded and returned to watching his horse. This time, he watched every muscle moving, and how fast she moved, how long her stride was. After another hour of doing this, Gilan felt he had seen enough and took blaze to the side. The boy tore of some grass and gave it to Blaze, who devoured it. Tom turned to Halt and said "I think the lads ready to ride now don't you think ranger". Halt nodded and looked at his apprentice "I think he is" Halt answered. Gilan nodded eagerly and put his foot on the stirrup.

HALT

Halt silently laughed as he saw Blaze tense. It was something all masters did to their apprentices when they got their horse. Gilan swung his leg over Blaze's back. Just as he sat down on Blaze the little horse jumped and sent her tail in the air. She twisted and jumped until Gilan flew of into the dirt behind them. Gilan landed with a thump headfirst on the ground. "Uhhhh" he groaned. Halt and Tom walked over to him. "You ok lad" Tom asked, a worried expression on his face. "I'm ok" Gilan said, then added, "I think".

Halt shook his head and grunted. "You shouldn't rush things, always make sure you have all the facts before you go do things" he lectured. Gilan rolled his eyes, when Halt lectured it usually went on for a long time. He quickly got up before Halt could go on any further. "Ok, so what facts did I miss" Gilan requested. Halt sighed, "Every ranger horse needs to be given a password the first time you get on them. That's what keeps them from getting stolen. Tom what's Blazes password here?" Halt asked, turning his head ever so slightly to see tom from the corner of his left eye. The breeder thought for a moment "It's brown eyes" he insisted. Halt turned back to Gilan, "see there are thing that you can't miss or you might mess something up. Now say brown eyes," Halt pointed at Blaze. "Brown eyes" Gilan repeated. "Not to us, to the horse" Tom started cracking up. Gilan smiled and stole a glance at halt, expecting to see him smiling as well. Much to Gilan's disappointment, Halt was as grim as he ever was. Gilan was still trying to figure out a way to get Halt to laugh (though it hasn't worked yet and Halt would make sure it never happened). Gilan jogged over to Blaze and repeated the password to Blaze.

GILAN

This time after telling Blaze the password she nodded and Gilan took that as an invitation to get on. Once again he put his foot on the stirrup and swung his foot over the saddle. He waited for several seconds for Blaze to do something, to kick him off again. But instead of kicking him off the little horse nodded started walking. "Let her run see what she can do" Halt called over to his apprentice. Gilan closed his knees around Blaze and the horse took off like an arrow from a bow. The speed flung Gilan back and inch and forced him to lean down on the horse's neck. He urged the horse to go as fast as it can. They leapt over trees and kicked up a good amount of dirt before they came to a skidding stop. "Wow that was awesome" Gilan yelled over to them. "Ok go with Tom he'll show you how to groom and take care of her. I think I'm going to go get some coffee" Halt muttered as he advanced towered Tom's cottage.

TOM

Tom led Gilan into the stable and had him tie Blaze to a rail. "Normally you could just drop the reins and she wont move, but since she doesn't know you yet its better to be safe than sorry" he clarified. He continued to show Gilan everything about taking care of Blaze. "You always need to brush with the pattern of the 'orses coat and you need to wash them regularly, then get very smelly after a long time training. A lot faster then those battle 'orses you ride to, this one could run them into the ground way before she tires" He told the boy. Gilan listened to everything he said afraid of missing something. He wanted to know exactly how to take care of Blaze. A while after Halt came in and said It was time to go. "We need to get home for dinner" he said taking hold of Gilan and leading him out of the barn.

why did i name bob tom?

well the answer is i dont know if bob worked there back then. he might have but i dont know.


	5. chapter 5 criminals anew

Chapter 5 criminals anew

Halt woke Gilan in the middle of the night. "Wake up" halt whispered. "Gilan wake up!" "Uhhh" Gilan mumbled. Halt shook him sternly. Finally he opened his eyes, "What" he growled. "Lets go" the ranger said. In a couple minutes Halt and Gilan had Blaze and Abelard saddled, ready to move any second.

Halt lead them into the castle gates and came to a stop by the baron's office. He walked up to the door with Gilan on his heels. The guard by the door stood aside just in time to stop him from getting run over by Halt. Then jogged up the stairs and crossed the long hallway leading to the baron's office. "What are we doing? What's going on? Are we leaving? Where?" The rush of questions exploded out of Gilan. Halt sighed; he would have to tell his apprentice sooner or later.

"We'll talk when we get to the baron's office," he told Gilan. Gilan leaned back in the saddle and started to move his eyes in the way Halt trained him. _He's only been my apprentice for a week but Gilan I making better progress than yearlong apprentices _halt thought. They arrived at the baron's office a few minutes later. "Aw Halt" baron Arald said. Halt and Gilan bowed slightly and sat down. "Yes my lord" Halt asked as the baron got settled in. "we seem to be having trouble with some more of the bandits you captured. They seem to have been spotted near the edge of the fief. I don't have any knights to help so in relying on you and Gilan to get hold of them," the baron said.

Halt looked at his apprentice from the corner of his eye. Gilan seemed to have lost most of the color in his face. Halt hesitated before replying, "Yes my lord. We can handle it". Gilan turned his head to look completely at his master. Halt just nodded and left the room. Gilan finally was out of his seat and had to jog to catch up. "So I guess I'm staying here than" it came out a little more harshly than Gilan intended.

Halt caught the tone and turned to his apprentice. "No you will be coming," he said. He walked to Abelard and started saddling them. Gilan stopped completely in his tracks, "I…I can come, b…but I haven't been training long," he said. Gilan immediately closed his mouth, _why am I talking I get to go! _

Halt raised his eyebrow when the boy said that. "Gilan I trust you enough to let you handle these guys" halt said. Gilan started saddling blaze. "So how are we going to get these guys? Wear are they" he asked his mentor. Halt looked up "I should have made you swear not to ask questions" he said to himself. Then he addressed Gilan, "I believe they will be in Gradblush, a town on the western border. And for what we will do I have no idea yet".

They started out at a steady trot. "How long until sunrise Gilan" he quizzed. Gilan silently groaned. Halt tested his new abilities whenever possible. He looked up at the moon. It was positioned 50 degrease to the right from Gilan's position.

"2 more hours?" Gilan realized to late that he asked a question. Halt slightly smiled and turned in the saddle to half face Gilan. "Was that a question or an answer" he was trying to hide a smile. "An answer" Gilan said, hearing how rude that sounded he rephrased his answer, "2 more hours" he said more confidently. Halt nodded ever so slightly and turned back to face the way they were going.

Gilan noticed that Halt was moving his eyes differently that if he was just looking for other travelers. "Are you looking for something" Gilan found the courage to ask. He remembered the promise to Halt that said he wouldn't ask questions. Gilan couldn't help it he was burning with curiosity. Halt sighed again, it seemed like he was doing it a lot that night. "Yes I am. I'm looking for some sign that the bandits were on this road. If they were than there is no question that they are in Gradblush. If not we will have to find there tracks" halt said turning his head to look into the forest.

Gilan also started to look as well. "Halt is that it" he questioned his mentor. Halt led Abelard next to the tracks and slid down. His feet softly touched the forest floor. He leaned down on his knee to examine the tracks more closely. "Good job Gilan these tracks are definitely there's. There fresh to meaning that there only a couple hours a head of us. They should already be in Gradblush. We should be there in an hour," he told his apprentice.

Gilan came up to the tracks looking closer at them himself. After the brief lesson halt had given him the climbed back onto their horses and trotted on. Gilan noticed more than one person made the tracks. He was about to mention it to halt when he noticed his mentor lost in thought. He probably already knew that to, that was why he was letting the ranger horses keep them on the right track.

Blaze kept looking from the tracks to his master, making sure he was safe. Gilan came his horse a reassuring nod. Blaze nodded his head and looked at the ground. The boy smiled, it was uncanny how the horses responded to their master's touch. Gilan noticed a house twenty yards off. _Finally we are here _Gilan thought. Halt quickened there pace and they were in town soon after.

There was an inn at the edge of town that Halt lead them to. The innkeeper came running up to them. "hiya how may I help you ranger" the lady said. Halt looked her over; she was as tall as him with the same color eyes, but with pure white hair. "We need a room for a couple days. We don't know how long" halt sounded bored. He didn't talk any more. The inn lady's shoulders dropped, she seemed to be a chatterbox.

"Right this way ranger". The lady led them to a room on the first floor. The room was very simple (Gradblush was not a rich town). There were two beds with nightstands and a candle to light the room. On the other side of the room were four chairs around a circular table with a coffee pot on it. "If you need a refill on coffee, you can get some in the front room" the lady told Halt. He didn't respond to that. "Dinner will be ready in the front room in a half an hour" she told Halt. He didn't respond to that ether and the landlady left.

Gilan went to his bed and flopped down on the covers, laying his boots on the bed. Halt shook his head and pulled his apprentices legs off of the bed. He went past Gilan and poured coffee for him and Gilan. Gilan jumped off the bed and sat down in the chair opposite of Halt.

Halt grabbed the honey and put a giant helping in. Gilan looked at his mentor. "Try some" halt handed the honey jar to him. Gilan poured some into his mug and took a sip. The expression on his face made halt laugh. "Like it?" he asked still smiling. "Ya that's great" Gilan said. He quickly took another sip.

"Ok so tomorrow we need to go out and look for any sign of the bandits. Talk to the villagers; see if anything weird has gone on lately. They will most likely be in the forest. Well with the houses near there. Can you handle that?" he asked. Gilan eagerly nodded his head. "Good, now lets go eat, I don't know about you but I'm famished" halt patted his stomach. Gilan chuckled and nodded, a day in the saddle can make someone very hungry.

The meal was great. The landlady made roast duck with an excellent vegetable stew with bread. Gilan ate every thing on his plate and leaned back with his coffee. Once he and Halt were done they went back to there room. Gilan fell on his bed and was asleep in seconds. Halt took his shaving cream and saxe knife into the bathroom. Once he gave his beard a trim, he went to bed like Gilan. The boy was snoring softly into his pillow.


	6. Chapter 6 investigating

Yay new chapter, I had writers block on this story, a few more chapters for this story

Investigating

Gilan woke to a small sound beside him. It was Halt getting ready. "Oh good your up" he gruffly said. Gilan was slightly irritated at Halt; it looked like he had been up for a while. "Well you could have woke me" he kept the anger out of his voice. Halt was slightly shook his head. "You need to learn to wake and be alert at the slightest sounds" he informed the boy.

Halt was trying top get Gilan ahead of his training before they came in contact the bandits. Halt threw some clothes at Gilan, "Get dressed we need to get out to the town before they get ahead of us. Gilan quickly dressed and attached his quiver and knives to his belt. Halt had suspended his sword training for now. He said he needed to talk to Crowley, the rangers commander, about it. Gilan was fine with that, although he did miss the weight of the sword in his hand. He did not miss however; the late and morning training, although he did this with Halt frequently.

Or all the rules, he liked that the rangers never seemed to play by the rules. They made up there own stuff, and were extremely brave, that's why everyone respected them. He was pulled out of his daydream by Halt snapping his fingers in front of him. Even thought Gilan excelling in all of his lessons, he was distracted easily. "Today maybe!" halt was getting angry now, so Gilan ran through the door. He and Halt had a breakfast of bread with jelly (A/N I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ATE BACK THEN). Blaze and Abelard were ready to go as soon as the rangers walked through the door.

"ok I will take the west side of the town and you take the east. Don't go bye the forest. Just ask the villagers if they have seen anything suspicious. If you find anything come call me" halt told his apprentice. This was a very serious thing and Halt wanted to make sure Gilan was taking this seriously. Gilan nodded, telling halt he understood. This was his first mission and he was determined to do it right, to not let halt or his father down. Halt nodded in return and they turned there separate ways. Halt turned Abelard west and Gilan east, both of them watching the landscape as they went.

Halt was switching his gaze from the road to his new apprentice. He had no idea how the boy was taking this mission, even thought he got it seconds ago. Halt had already thought him to cover his emotions, so he could not yet tell what the boy was feeling.

Gilan made his way down the road to the east side of town. Gradblush had a field separating the east and west side of the town. West, the side halt was taking, housed the richer merchants in gradblush. The east held the poorer people, the blacksmith, and farmers.

The fact that Gilan was alone in the town finaly sunk in on the way to the houses. Doubt filled him. What if I can't do this? What if I give something away? He shook his head, halts lessons drifted into his train of thoughts. _Never doubt you can't do anything, if you doubt, then you will certainly fail. Always keep your mind on the positives. _He had finally arrived at the first farmer's house. The farmer was outside raking when he noticed the clatter of hooves. The farmers eyes went wide at the sight of Gilan. A rangers natural instinct is the conceal themselves. But when they wanted to be noticed, it was hard to miss. The green the cloak, a longbow, and a rangers horse (a/n they all look the same).

The farmer stayed stock still, waiting for Gilan. He slid down off Blaze and approached the farmer. The farmer still had not moved but his breath came out in ragged gasps. Gilan walked right up to the man, he was about the same size as the other guy. Gilan for being so young (a/n I don't know how old her is) was a lot taller then others his age, his head was about 4 inches over halt, making the master look up at his apprentice.

The farmer took a step back as Gilan came up to him. Rangers had the power to do that to people. "what's your name?" Gilan asked the man. (farmer) He hesitated and looked at the boy in front of him. You couldn't see much from the cloak Gilan had on to conceal him. The man could see the ranger was young and not much smaller than him. "peter" he said. Gilan nodded ever so slightly. "Have you seen or heard anything weird going on lately" the rangers apprentice asked.

"Oh yes sir, there have been disappearances by the forest, people just walk in and don't come out. They some monster is in there eatin' people" peter said. Gilan nodded and turned back to blaze. "A monster ya right" he mumbled under his breath. "Please let someone here be reasonable," he said to blaze, the young horse snorted in reply. He decided to investigate closer to the forest; the people there might be saner with the problem. Halt warned him that the farther from the forest he was, the crazier the story will be.

Gossip spreads like wild fire in a place like this. Hr arrived at the next house; there was a woman outside raking up leaves. When she looked up, she didn't seem surprised to find a ranger. Gilan's spirits lifted; maybe this woman would actually know what's going on. Gilan slid of Blaze and approached the lady.

Making sure to do it like Halt had shown him; seem tall, back straight, small steps. Gilan laughed at the memory of training for this it seemed completely ridicules that a way to walk can make you look intimidating. The apprentice voiced that thought to his master and Halt made him run so many laps he couldn't walk for days.

Instead, the women came rushing up to him. "Ranger thank god you're here. Bandits have been taking people into the forest" she was already out of breath. Gilan calmed her down and asked her for her name. "It carina, sir" she said. "Ok carina, tell me what's been going on," he demanded. The women took a deep breath and continued in her fast rant. "Well there have been disappearances lately, starting maybe a week ago. When people started disappearing, my husband went in after them. He said there was a bunch a robbers in there. He told the town lead, but he hasn't done anything about it. Please you must stop them, they took my daughter tera!" she was on her knees crying at this point.

Gilan helped her up and turned to the barn. "can I speak to your husband?" it wasn't a question. The women sensed this and indicated the barn. "He's in there" she said. Rangers are used to getting what they wanted when they wanted, and if you were smart you wouldn't stand in their way. The young ranger ran into the barn. He came upon a man huddled over a piece of wood. The man noticed him and asked. "oi ranger come help me" he said. Gilan shrugged and helped the man move some wood. "So I take it you're here because of those dang rotten criminals?" he asked.

Gilan nodded, waiting for the man to continue. "well here's the story. Some of the villagers keep disappearing into the forest. So I went to check it out. What I saw was terrible. They killed everyone they captured and stole there money. I got out before I was noticed. But they took my daughter. I hope you find them ranger, they deserve hanging" he yelled the last sentence. Gilan nodded again and left the barn. He climbed onto Blaze.

"hey girl, am I lucky or what, second stop and I have good facts, now lets go find Halt shall we" he told his horse. She snorted and Gilan took this as a yes. Just as he lead Blaze down the trail, something caught his eye. A small movement by the edge of the forest. Gilan froze looking for the movement again, and there it was. he turned blaze to the forest, intent on seeing what the movement was. he remembered Halt's warning of the forest. He reconsidered going in.

curiosity getting the best of him the led Blaze into the edge of the forest. he dropped her reins as he went through the clearing of trees. 20 minutes of walking through trees finally reworded Gilan. He saw a girl huddled up by the trees a yard away. After seeing him, the girl jumped up. "who are you?" she asked. Gilan found no sense of fear in her voice. He slid his hood down and stepped to the girl shaking her hand. "I'm Gilan" he said. The Girl shook his hand her eyes never leaving his face. "tera" she introduced herself.


	7. Chapter 7 tera

Last chapter: "they took my daughter Tera" carina said

"_Hi I'm Gilan" "Tera" she introduced herself. _

Tera

Tera, realization flashed through Gilan's mind. "Carina's daughter?" he asked. The girl took a step back in shock, causing her to trip. Gilan quickly caught her before she fell. "How do you know my parents?" Tera questioned. "I just talked to them, they told me about the bandit problem. They told me you were kidnapped" Gilan informed her.

The apprentice looked at the girl closely, she looked a lot like her mom. Dark eyes, dark hair, and about average height. Gilan estimated her age to be around seventeen. When the lady said they took her daughter, he took the daughter to be around nine or something, not a grown up lady, who could by sight take care of herself.

A dark light came through the trees. "Why don't we eat and you can tell me the story" he led her to a stump. Halt was going to be so mad at him for coming here, he thought. Gilan prepared a soup that he had learned to make on his first day. "Well that smells good" Tera said trying to lighten the tension.

Gilan giggled at her sudden comment. "Thank you I do try" he said between laughs. That caused another round of laughing from the two. Gilan pored two hot bowls of soup and handed one to Tera. "Ok I think its time you talk" he announced. The girl sighed beside him, "ya your right" she whispered. They sat in silence eating there dinner.

Gilan didn't want to push the girl, but he was losing precious time. "well when my dad came back from the forest he said there were these crazy men there. I asked who they were but he didn't tell me, so I went in to investigate" she started. Gilan found himself looking at the ground trying to imagine the story. She took another bite and continued.

"I found the men just inside the forest. I was going to make my way back because they looked pretty scary. When I was heading back one of the people noticed me. They pulled me back to the camp and took the coins I had on my belt. When they decided what to do with me I snuck out. They looked for me for hours, but I hid in a tree. I was up there for a few days. They didn't find me because one of them didn't look up. Nobody ever looks up" she said the last part to herself.

Gilan was having trouble imagining now. It seemed like she cut most of the escape off. "when they left I tried to get down from the tree. I fell on the last branch and broke my arm" she showed Gilan her slightly curved arm. "I can cast it if you want" Gilan was concerned. If a broken arm went without treatment, I could get infected. "sure thanks" she replied. Gilan walked over to his saddle (**a/n he went back to get Blaze) **and pulled out a thin slit of cloth.

He rapped it tightly around Tera's arm and glued it down. "Thanks" she mumbled. "ok so first we will spend the night here. Then in the morning we need to go find my master, he will be on the other side of the town and he can help. We're going to catch those people and then you are going home," he explained. He head bounced up, "so you mean I can help, I mean I would be a good helper I know the land very well and I have fighting experience" she ranted on.

Gilan held up a hand to stop her, he knew he would need her help whether he liked it or not, and Halt would most likely agree. "yes you can help. Now get some sleep I will take first watch" and with that he took the bowls and threw a blanket at Tera. He had a feeling they would get along well.

The next day

Tera was woken by someone shaking her. She shot straight up looking at Gilan, who jumped back in surprise. After a moment she relaxed and stood up beside Gilan. He had already packed their things on Blaze and was ready to go. He handed her some leftover soup to eat. She drained it and passed it back to Gilan. "Whoa you were hungry" he commented. "ya well I haven't eaten right in a week" she said.

Gilan looked down, he was new to this kind of thing and it angered him when people didn't get anything to eat. She looked Blaze, the small horse was grazing in some grass nearby. "so how is this gonna work" she asked Gilan. He looked up shocked, and she pointed at Blaze. "oh well your going to ride and I will run" he stated matter of factly at her. Tera shook her head, "I can run to, its ok and I would need to loosen up my muscles" she hoped Gilan would except.

The ranger nodded his head at her and replied, "ok but we'll switch every hour. We should reach Halt in 3" Gilan claimed. "Seems fair" she shrugged. She walked up to blaze and put a foot on her saddle. Gilan looked over at her, suddenly becoming terrified. "No don't" he yelled. But Tera didn't listen. She climbed on Blaze and looked back at Gilan, seeing what was the problem.

Underneath her Blazes front legs came up sending the girl flying behind Blaze. Gilan ran and stopped her fall. "You need a code word to ride her," he explained eyeing his horse. Tera suddenly became mad, "then why didn't you tell me that?" she bellowed. "Whoa calm down you didn't give me chance to" he shot back. After a minute of silence Gilan said, "the code word is brown eyes," he told her. She walked over to the horse and repeated the code word. Blaze gave a soft snort, which Tera took as an ok. She climbed on a little more carefully. This time blaze didn't buck her off and the two walked out of the forest to the road.

They walked in silence the entire way to the west side; they switched every hour and took a break every two. Soon they arrived at the entrance of the west side of Gradblush. There was a guard standing in the middle of the road watching them. "Let me handle this" Gilan spoke up to Tera. She leaned back in the saddle, telling Gilan to continue on. The apprentice walked over to the guard who was still wary of them.

"What do you want" the guard spat at him. Gilan took a deep breath, "I am the ranger of Redmond fief, I am here on an important mission" he stated begging that Halt had not already said that. Then again, Halt probably just slipped in. the guard look at the cloak and the massive boy at his side. He stepped back to allow them to continue.

They walked on with out saying a word. It was Tera who broke the silence. "So where do you think your master will be" she asked. Currently Gilan was on the saddle and Tera was walking beside him. "He will most likely be at the edge of the forest or in an inn," Gilan guessed. He highly doubted the inn thought, he had learned that Halt much rather proffered the hard forest floor.

Gilan led the way to the forest first. Tera followed in silence. The edge of the trees started to grow as they approached their destination. Gilan, without moving his head, scanned the ground looking for his master.

"He's not here" Tera started once they reached the trees. Gilan fought the urge to roll hiss eyes. Of course he would not be here, he would be deeper in a clearing. "Lets go in" he slid off Blaze and walked in. Tera and his horse followed his lead. Gilan swept his eyes through the forest. He was looking for a place to start.

"There's a fairly big clearing over that way, about 10 yards" Tear pointed out a gap of trees to Gilan. The apprentice stared at the girl. "What I know the forest pretty well," she admitted. Gilan shrugged and headed the way she pointed. They entered the clearing and Gilan immediately spotted Halt walk out to them. "Hello halt" Gilan greeted his master. "Gilan what is a girl doing here?" his master asked. "Well we need to talk about that" he insisted. Halt led them over to his campsite.


	8. Chapter 8 back to the forest

Back to the forest

"so what's this about" Halt wasted no time in asking that question. Gilan and Tera looked at each other, she motioned for him to go first. "ok so when we split up I came across this family. The husband said he went in the forest and saw some men down there, there most likely who we are looking for" Gilan started. Halt nodded thinking about were Gilan was going with this. The story still didn't explain the girl.

"the wife said that they took her daughter" he motioned to the girl next to him. Tera looked down, Gilan took that as a go on. "So I went into the forest…" he trailed off. Halt sighed, he told his apprentice not to go in there, and he would have to yell at him. Halt opened his mouth to start another lecture, when Gilan rushed on with the story.

"So I went into the forest and I stumbled into Tera. She told me she escaped from the men and she asked if we could use her help, I said yes. She knows the land very well and also what were dealing with?" Gilan finished his explaining. Halt sat back speechless, it sounded like Gilan was asking his permission. Tera looked up hopefully. "Yes of course we could use some help," he said. Gilan and Tera smiled. "That's great, would you like us to help you pack?" Tera asked the ranger.

Halt nodded, she was a very polite girl. The two rangers and Tera repacked Halt's tent and cookware, then made there way back to the entrance to the west side of town. The ride back, like the ride to Halt, had been silent. The quiet was killing Tera, she was an active girl and couldn't sit still and silent, the exact opposite of the two rangers next to her. Halt had lent Gilan his horse since Tera was on Blaze.

Tera looked from Halt to Gilan. "So does anyone have a plan?" she asked. "Yes" Halt stated. Tera waited for him to say anymore, he didn't. "Are you going to tell?" she asked. Halt caught the tone and glared at her. The girl leaned back into the saddle from fear of Halt. "Halt" Gilan wined. The older man shook his head, "I will tell you the plan when I am done with it" he growled behind his clenched teeth. Tera raised her eyebrow at Gilan and he just shrugged and turned back in his saddle.

After another three hours in the saddle with no breaks all three people were glad to see the forest getting bigger in front of them. "so can I hear the plan yet?" Tera asked impatiently. "no you need to wait" Halt as good as screamed at her. Gilan sighed to himself, those two have been bickering about a plan all throw the ride. He didn't know his master for long (a couple weeks actually) he could tell that Halt had a very short fuse.

And that fuse seemed to have gone off with Tera around. She was very impatient and persistent to know the answer. Halt was struggling to keep his cool every time the girl asked. _Can those two just shut up! _Gilan thought. The apprentice had grown very impatient on this trip and the constant dispute was driving him mad. The boy was somewhat relived when they finally entered the forest. Halt had them go far into the forest before letting them stop.

The two kids slipped off their horsed and onto the forest floor. "We will stet up camp first. And then I will tell you the plan" he said to Tera. The girl shrugged and sat down. Gilan put up the tents and Halt gathered the wood to start a fire. Once those chores were done, Gilan sat down to begin dinner. The three companions waited in silence as the sweet aroma of soup filled their nostrils.

Once the apprentice was done, Gilan handed each person a bowl. After a while, Tera could wait no longer, "so plan?" Tera reminded Halt. A brief look of annoyance then anger flashed across his face.

Halt sighed it seemed like he wasn't getting out of this. "What I have so far is that first, we need to find those men. Get to know as much about them as we can. But first we should see if they are actually behind those crimes. We will only confront them if we have to" Halt informed them. Gilan nodded silently in agreement.

He was lost deep in thought when Halt spoke again, "Gilan how much time until sunset" Halt inquired. Gilan fought the urge to roll his eyes. Halt has tested every skill he has learned so far whenever possible. Gilan turned to look at the sun that was just over the trees. "About three hours" he stated.

"Ok then lets get a feel of the forest" Halt started, "Tera where were they the last time you saw them" Halt continued. Tera thought for a moment and then started off into the forest. Gilan made sure the horses were ok and then took of after her. Halt went in next. Tera led them all over the forest before finally coming to a sudden halt.

"It was somewhere around here" she stated turning back to the rangers. "Stay silent and don't go far" Halt instructed them, then walked to the right of the group. "I'll tale the left you stay somewhere around here" Gilan told the girl in front of him. He left before she could protest. Gilan crept silently over to a group of trees. He stood silent waiting for any type of sound. He was rewarded with a sudden yell in front of him.

"Yo Jim that's mine there!" an unknown voice called. Gilan smiled slightly and walked silently forward. He jumped at the sight of Halt and Tera in front of him. He was about to ask how they got here but the look on Halt face said not to make a sound. The two rangers marveled at the sight in front of them. There were close to 10 tents in the clearing beside them.

_This is going to be a problem _the three thought at the same time.

They stood silently watching the men in the clearing. "Hey no that's mine. I know it is" another voice called. "No its mine. So give it here" the first voice yelled. The other man said no and was attacked by his companion. The three watched the battle until Halt nudged them away. "I think we should go back to the campsite" no one questioned him as they walked back.

Gilan laughed at the sight of Abelard trying to get an apple from a tree above. "I'll get you one" Halt told his horse. Tera and Gilan sat down observing the seen. Halt put his hand on the highest branch he could reach and pulled him self up. Both teenagers started laughing to themselves at the sight of Halt swiftly climbing up the tree. His cloak lay beneath him so it wouldn't get ripped.

Suddenly Halt gave out a yelp and the other two turned to look at him. "Halt!" Gilan yelled running over. His mast was on the ground on his back. "Halt are you ok? What happened?!" the boy said. "I fell" halt mumbled confused. "Well can you walk?" questioned. "Yes I can walk" Halt snapped at his apprentice. The older ranger pushed himself up and took a step forward. Immediately he fell back down.

"I think you have a broken ankle," Gilan stated. Tera nodded behind him, "ya that looks bad". Gilan dragged his master over to a log and sat him down. "There is no way you can walk. We'll have to just go home" Gilan said defeated. "no you two will have to do it" Halt said clearly. Halt had never given up on a mission and he wouldn't on his first mission with his apprentice.

Gilan looked up startled, "what I can't do it" he cried out. "Yes you can" Halt stated. "Do you think your capable" he asked the boy; putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well ya I guess but". "Then you will do just fine" Halt cut him off. "ok" Gilan and Tera said simultaneously. "good" was the last thing Halt said.


	9. author note

Dear readers,

I will begin updating again as soon as I can. I have the chapter planned and will start writing immediately

From,

ranger gilan


	10. Chapter 9 alone

Alone

The next morning

Halt woke Gilan and Tera before the sun rose above the treetops. "uh its to early" Tera complained. That got a chuckle out of Gilan and Halts mouth even twitched up. Tera, now fully awake, realized what see just said. "ya I have that effect on boys" she said as a cover up.

Gilan did his best to look stern but soon burst out laughing. The older ranger just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "you to really should get going before you wake the whole forest up" he said annoyed at his two younger partners. "he's right. It would be better if we observed their movements before we find a way in" Gilan claimed becoming serious.

"ok you just tell me what to do and I'll do it" the girl said enthusiastically. "ok" Gilan shrugged. The young man turned an uncertain gaze to him mentor. Halt made a shooing motion with his hands, "just remember your training," he instructed. Gilan nodded and sighed before walking over to Tera. The young girl handed him a water skin, which he quickly drained.

"Lets go, we should stay together just in case" Gilan told Tera. The two youngsters nodded at Halt and took off on their journey.

+++ an hour of walking later

The forest. Pure green forest was surrounding them in all direction. All seemed peaceful with the birds singing a sweet morning tune. The other wild life were just awaking and making their way out of their dens.

But the young ranger knew nothing there was peaceful. He kept moving his eyes, they darted from place to place, he never left them on one spot for more than a second. Next to him, Tera kept as quiet as possible, she didn't really understand the need for silence but if the ranger was doing it, she should to.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind him. As quick as a whip could crack an arrow laid on Gilan's bow. He turned to look for who snapped the twig. His eyes lay on the dark haired girl. She smiled innocently at him and mouthed a sorry before starting to walk again. Gilan drew in a deep breath and placed the arrow back in his quiver before turning to join Tera, who was now a full meter ahead of him.

They continued walking for what seemed like hours for both of them. "pstt" Gilan heard behind him. He rolled his eyes and continued on begging in his mind for Tera to shut up. "pst" he ignored again. "pst" this time following the noise something knocked on the back of Gilans head. He pulled another arrow out and aimed it at his attacker. He was suppressed yet again to find it was Tera. "Will you shut up were getting closer you need to be quiet" he said in an almost inaudible frequency. "Are we there yet" she wined. Tera was by no means out of shape, she was just not used to the constant walking, and she had become quite bored. "yes we are almost there so shut up" hissed Gilan. He was become quite annoyed with this girl.

Tera seemed to get the message and was quickly silenced. Gilan knelt down next to a bush they had come across last time. He motioned for Tera to stay behind him. The girl however; did not listen and came to join him under the bush.

Gilan was becoming more annoyed with the girl by the second, "look if you want to stop these people we need to do this right so please do what I ask" Gilan half begged. "Ok" Tera said. Gilan turned his head back at the sound of a shout.

"Hey" someone screeched. "Well we are most definitely in the right place" Gilan said to himself. The two silently crept closer. Now Gilan could see perfectly. There was a camp of about ten men. They set their tents up in a small circle around a campfire. The tents circled together was supposed to provide a cover for the men, but to Gilan's advantage, whoever set them up did not do a good job.

The young ranger could see giant chunks in the line of tents, perfect for him to see through. He suddenly felt Tera tense. Gilan returned his gave to what she was watching and nearly jumped at what he saw. One of the men seemed to be looking at them but not seeing him. The man suddenly toppled over. _Drunk _Gilan thought in disgust.

The young ranger moved slightly to get a better vantage point. Halts voice suddenly popped into his mind, _don't move you will give away your position and the cloak will be useless if your dead! _Oh well, Gilan thought, I can't see from the other spot. He turned his head to look over at Tera.

Tera had tried to imitate Gilan with his silent movement to the next tree. Fortunately no one heard but Gilan. He gave her a look that said stop, but she seemed to not be looking at him. Tera came to a stop at the tree next to the ranger. Gilan gave Tera a glare and returned his gaze to the clearing.

By now the light was strong enough to see. The two had been walking a good portion into the day and were making even slower progress to the campsite., giving the sun time to go down.

They waited in complete silence for an hour or so, until the campsite was covered in darkness. Gilan had paid close attention to every part of the camp to find an opening to the circle. But the group was smart, something Gilan was surprised about.

They had made the circle of tents so someone couldn't enter without being heard or spotted. _Darn _he told himself _this is going to be harder than I thought. _Another thing, which disturbed him was that they had a sentry posted in the middle of the camp by the fire.

He wasn't to concerned, but this just showed how much they knew about what they were doing.

Gilan moved Tera back a few meters, much to her dislike, but she stayed quiet anyway when Gilan pointed out the problem. Now he was leaning against a tree, starring at the sentry. This was going to make things extremely harder.

He could take his chances and try to sneak in, but if he was caught the consequences weren't the best. Most of the men he noticed earlier were pretty well armed and looked like they knew how to use the swords and daggers they carried.

Gilan had only been in training a few months, but he had been in battleschool long enough to recognize a swordsmen when he saw one.

The sentry had looked at him again and Gilan fought the urge to dive behind a tree. Trust the cloak was now repeating in his brain every time the sentry seemed to look in his direction. Fortunately, the man still didn't see him.

Gilan decided against getting closer for now and made a motion for Tera to join him. "we'll wait until they change guards then we can go in" he told her. She looked at the guards and nodded her head yes. "wait wont an awake guard be more of a problem?" she asked Gilan. After all taking a man half asleep by surprise is a lot easier.

"yes but then we can take them both out and their wont be any more activity around here. And if the watch is just changes no one will come checking around here. Its also the only way we can get into the camp" he explained.

His plan was a bit risky but it would be important to accomplish the mission. Halt had said to get information on the campers, but something else was nagging him. The young ranger felt like there was more in there than he was going to expect.

A short while later the two heard the new guard stopping up to take his watch from the first. The second man swooned when he stepped up onto the rock that marked his sentry post. _Still drunk _Gilan thought.

He recognized the man as the guy he had witnessed earlier passing out by the fire. The band of criminals must be sure no one was after them if they put a drunk man on duty. _At least it will be easier. _The thought went through both of the young minds.

"Stay here" he mouthed to Tera as he drew his knife.

The two guard were still talking to each other about who knows what. After a closer inspection Gilan realized the first man was a little drunk to. Gilan cursed himself silently. He should have know. He could have just knocked the first guard out sooner.

They've hardly started the mission and had already screwed up. He told himself he better not do it again. One more mistake could get them killed. He would rather die than let Halt down.

Gilan went back to the problem at hand. How to know these two out without making a noise? He remembered something Halt had taught him a few months before. Slowly, silently he crept up to the drunk guards who were still unaware of the young rangers presence.

He was able to get just behind the first guard. Still they had not seen or heard them. The battle school side of Gilan wanted to give these two a lecture about there duties. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Fast as a whip he raised the knife and slamed the hilt to the back of the man's head.

He made no noise as he fell unconscious.

Gilan turned to his right quickly as he heard the shout of the other guard. Apparently he hadn't been drunk enough to not be able to speak. "intruder" he had yelled at the top of his lungs. _NO _Gilan thought! They couldn't get caught. He moved fast and managed to knock the other guard out. Who could put up on fight against Gilan.

He wondered if he had time to retreat and get him and Tera away. But that thought was crushed when two more people came into the smaller clearing. The two rushed towards Gilan and tries to stick him with a spear. The apprentice jumped backward and drew his throwing knife. He tried his best to fend off the two men, who were more skilled with their weapons than they looked.

He could not call to Tera in fear that they would get her. He just hoped that she backed away or retreated. He would have liked the latter more but he was certain that she would not abandon him. He felt a small rush of happiness as her thought about the loyalty his new friend had.

Gilan was starting to tire after defending himself for so long a time. The spears he was up against were made of dense wood and heavy metal and they shook his arms every time a blow landed. The two spear men had circled Gilan and he knew he couldn't go on much longer. A strike was coming down onto his right side and he pulled his knife up just in time.

But in his haste to defend from one person, he forgot about the other. Thick wood landed heavily on his back and brought him to his knees. This was followed by a strike to the head. Gilan's vision became blurry. "ha take that you little brat" someone had yelled at him. But his mind was to jumbled to figure out who. The last thing he heard before he slipped into darkness was a triumphant "Look who I found". He said as he pulled a struggling Tera behind him.

Ok so I have no excuse do not getting this done. But finaly its over, at least the chapter. Hope you like it!

CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE


End file.
